Forum:Craziest Loot Drop/Find You've Had
What's the luckiest/craziest loot drop/find you've ever had? Just recently I was looting the Armory and found 2 Redemption rocket launchers in one weapon crate. -- SanguisDiabolus 17:08, March 10, 2010 (UTC) A low level lance dropped a dark orange malevolent wildcat with my class mods had 200 rounds... i cant find crap since then A Skag-Puppy dropped a Volcano (pt 2) Karamos 17:41, March 10, 2010 (UTC) During my 1st pt, in Crazy Earl's Scrapyard, a skag whelp dropped a Liquid sniper, I long sense got rid of it, but it did over 475 damage-JeremyScene I found two volcanoes and an Equalizer in one chest in New Haven, and a silver/white chest at that. Skeve 17:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Nice try, but you can't have a chest spawn with a handgun and a sniper rifle, much less two. See Lootable object for proof. Furiant 17:35, March 11, 2010 (UTC) While in the armory (pt1), I found over 20 Eridian guns! Pepsihawk While I was in Krom's canyon I found two Equalizers and a Defiler in Lockers! I about had a heart attack from confusion. haha Theatrephreak 18:44, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I found a Legendary (orange) Mega Cannon off a regular Lance Infantry while just walking around. WarriorAngel 19:06, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I found my Torgue Bastard in a skag pile in the Backdoor! Also, in the same level, I got 3 orange revolvers out of the chest on top of the cliff building where you fight Master McCloud! Also fought a Lance Infantry that had an Eridian Lightning. Tellegro 17:28, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Whilst farming the Crimson Fastness, I came across the EXACT SAME MODEL of the Equalizer 4 DIFFERENT TIMES in one session. Same stats, appearance, price, everything. Similarly, I got 2 more of the previously mentioned revolver as rewards for rounds in Underdome. Most people would be pleased...but I hate Tediore. I took all the wrong messages away from Fight Club...Rampant Anarchist 18:07, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I just found a 860dmg 98acc .8rof 6round Volcano and a 16round 760dmg 1.7rof 97acc Orion in the same lance chest in the armory last night. (PT2) With the loaded skill, the Orion has frickin' 32 rounds, that's insane. craw drop 3 pearlesent at one time everyone went apeshit over it! Mr.friend009 I once bought a Terrible Bulldog from a vending machine that had the standard 20 round clip from the 'Bulldog', but also had x1 shock elemental and shot rockets. LoZ4Ever 03:45, March 12, 2010 (UTC) once i got a lvl 29 burst combat rifle thar does 214 damage and its acurate and fast no flavor text plain gun im still using it at lvl 46 Found my Unforgiven in a locker. Best gun I have...SystemVN 05:19, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Equalizer Masher in skag pile in crazy earl's scrap yard pt1 A PERFECT Serpens off the first killed drone in T-Bone and a Near perfect firefly mod of the meat popsicle in the lilith shrine- demonique I found a perfect 660 sniper mod with ammo regen in a bin. i also have every hyperion legegndary in Crimson. Jhat 07:45, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Once, in new haven, ive found two equializer in the same chest....at the end of my game session, ive found a total of six equializer....they all sucked really bad so i got rid of themValtiell 15:53, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Not entirely sure where I got it, but I got a requires level 24(while equipped) Pearl Havoc. Has a 2.1 zoom, 48 shot clip, 126 damage, 71 recoil reduction, and 53 accuracy boost. Still using it well into Pt 2. BenNeg I found a VLADOF TMP2/V3 Scoped Rage repeater with dmg. 152 acc. 74.7 fire rate 24.3! 4.1x zoom +500% burst fire count, burst fire, and +66% fire rate, guns okay, just never seen a gun with this high fire rate! I was farming Crawmerax (I know it isn't rare to find good loot on him but I thought this was pretty special), and I found a revolver that does 458x7 and has a 3.8 Zoom and the red text "Its a hellova thing..." WarriorAngel 21:10, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Farming the armory in two straight boxes their were equalizers. 4 equalizers in two boxes... too bad they suck 21:52, March 12, 2010 (UTC)Swimmerman79 I found an orange pistol in a locker where u start in Secret Armory I got a Cold Stalker off a Lance Defender during circle of duty. I also got a butcher and a 333 x12 matador out of a chest in the armoryAngryBeaver 22:52, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I found a 2 shot equalizer masher off an enemy during the Circle of Duty. It was 296x7 with a 2.3 scope. 3 almost equal hyperion invader while leveling my mordecai for knoxx, all infront of kroms canyon Farming Crawmerax just a minute ago and on one drop, all right next to each other- a caustic cyclops, a more powerful skullmasher, and a high level erupting cobra. i said KA CHING!!! Hellz Lips 20:47, March 13, 2010 (UTC) found 3 equalizers at once dropped by crawmerax Karamos 21:03, March 13, 2010 (UTC) The amount of times of found like 5-6 volcanoes or 5-6 equalizers off 1 crawmerax kill is to many to count, same with other things, like 3 firehawks with no other oranges, but its the volcanoes and equalizers that get me, cause Ive gotten 6 equalizers from craw in 1 drop, with no other oranges, all crap equlizers I found 2 of the same assault rifles in the Claptrap chest in New Haven. Not the same model, the exact same gun,down to the damage, accuracy, and price 06:50, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Yesterday I ran through the Safehouse and found the following machine gun: 170 gm, 67.6 acc, 6.7 RoF, 24 mag size, +100 Mag size, +44% recoil reduction, x4 incendiary. With a heavy gunner mod and 7 Overload skill, one clip had 364 rounds in it. Took 33 seconds without metal storm to unload a clip. -- DemonicAngel318 You people have me trumped. My best find was in Secret Armory when I opened a red chest: I found two Defilers. One had 996 base damage. I still use it with my Plaguebearer COM and can usually one-shot crit Lance Troopers, or put them so far into the read that the Defiler DPS takes care of it for me. Friendlypipot 23:32, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I begrudgingly opened a white chest over by the speedway in the Dahl Headlands and got a Hornet! Shortly after that, I killed a big fire scythid and that gave me ANOTHER Hornet. That is the first time I have ever seen that gun in my game. Kinda stoked. :) Theatrephreak 07:28, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I found a Undertaker in the Armory once No signature found... 08:57, March 15, 2010 (UTC) found 3 penatrators, 2 chimaras, 6 valcanos, 3 hellfires, and 6 purple keepers in one Armory run - slickandsick